There has heretofore been known a flush toilet which is configured to discharge waste by allowing flush water spouted from a rim spout port (first outlet port) to swirlingly flow along a rim water flow passage and form a major stream which is directed to flow rearwardly from a front end of a bowl surface into an inlet of a drainage conduit (trap), as described in, for example, JP 2011-157738A (Patent Document 1) and JP 2011-174363A (Patent Document 2). In this flush toilet, with a view to facilitating flush water to flow into the inlet of the drainage conduit, the drainage conduit comprises an introduction conduit portion which has an opening oriented upwardly and extends rearwardly and obliquely downwardly.
There has also been known a flush toilet which is configured to discharge waste by promoting a swirl flow of pooled water in such a manner that a bowl surface is formed with a recess having a bottom formed at a position below a level of the pooled water and around an entire circumference of an inlet of a drainage conduit, as described in JP 07-310352A (Patent Document 3).